User talk:Spiffyvintage
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the Butterick 3251 B page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Petite Main (Talk) 19:52, September 13, 2009 Hi Spiffyvintage, if you have some better pictures, they are more than welcome, so feel free to upload or edit images if you can. You just have to go to the picture and click "Upload a new version of this file". Have a nice time here! Petite Main 09:36, September 16, 2009 (UTC) How to fix a title Hello Spiffyvintage, I moved the title for the typo on McCall 7566. If it happens again, you can click the Move button at the top of the page in the edit bar. It will ask you for the new title and a reason. Best regards, tarna 00:20, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Problems Hi! You're right, the procedures have changed and it's much more complicated than before. I already told that to the developers (because they are the ones that changed everything) but the problems remain. I found a way to deal with that, when I want to create a new patter, i use the "Add a page" button on top right, and then I choose "Standard layout" (which is the old version for adding a new pattern), there it's easy to add all the informations and the categories toolbar is working fine (in the new "Add a new pattern" template, the categories doesn't work and we have to add them in Source view having to write every bit of the text which is really very annoying). About the search list, I noticed that the patterns I've just added do not show up, but I think it's just a question of time, because the database is quite huge now and probably must need time to update. Hope this did help you, anyway do not hesitate to write again and I'll do my best to help you. Kind regards, Petite Main 06:41, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Please, no 1990s patterns at this time Hello, For the purposes of this wiki, Vintage is defined as 25 old or older, making 1986 and older patterns the right ones to add. While we are not currently deleting later 1980s patterns, we should try to stay within the defined time-frame. 1990s patterns will be removed at this time, sorry. Best regards, tarna 08:01, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Editing issues Hi, I just checked on the Advance pattern, and I am able to edit it (clicking on the edit link at the top). There have been some strange issues popping up lately with patterns entered with that template, but they appear to be intermittent. Let me know when you have a specific problem. If it continues, we may need to notify wikia staff (I am just an ordinary user with admin privileges). Best regards, --tarna 18:35, April 20, 2011 (UTC) replacing pictures Hello, I noticed that you replaced at least one picture of a whole envelope with a partial, edited and cropped picture. Pictures of the entire envelope are preferable, particularly when clear (we are trying to archive the actual look of the patterns at the time, it is not about selling or "pretty"), so I reversed that change. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 18:05, September 19, 2012 (UTC)